


Good Morning Captain America

by cinder1013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Recipes, Steve does politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: Steve is retired from the Avengers and decides to write a cookbook. He’s on Good Morning America to plug it.





	Good Morning Captain America

“Good morning and welcome to Good Morning America!” Glenn Popov announced. “OK, I’ve teased it and teased it. Let’s welcome our guest this morning to talk about his favorite foods, Captain America!” 

Steve comes out, waving. “Hi, Glenn,” he says, shaking her hand. “So glad to be here.” 

“I’m told you’re going to make me food,” she told him with a grin. 

“I am.”

“Healthy food?” 

“Not remotely. Actually, we’re going to be making a recipe from my childhood in Brooklyn.” 

“Bagels?” 

“Perogies. I grew up a block away from Little Poland and this great group of immigrants who made incredible food. In fact that’s what my new cookbook is all about, immigrant dishes I grew up eating in Brooklyn and stories about the amazing people I knew.” 

“I’m so excited! Let’s get started!” 

Steve really knew how to make perogies. He also knew how to sell it. Tony would have been proud. (He later was.) Chatting with Glenn, they talked about immigrant families and how they shape US culture and history. 

“In fact, I spent a lot of time while writing this cookbook traveling around the United States soaking up the incredible culture, so you’ll find a lot of entries in here by these amazing cooks I met,” Steve told Glenn with a big, genuine grin. She grinned back at him. 

“I can’t wait to taste these.” 

“I hope they’re good enough,” Steve told her, handing her the plate full and a fork. 

“OMG, so cheesy. They are so better than my mom’s. I hope she isn’t watching.” 

“Miss Aleksandra always told me it’s the best way. She said she got here and learned all about other cheeses and how she could improve but also to improve what we do. It really is the story of immigrants in this country. They don’t assimilate. Don’t let anyone give you that shit.” 

Glenn giggled hearing Captain America swear, but she continued to eat and dutifully listen. 

“Immigrants don’t assimilate,” Steve repeated. “They add to our amazing national fabric of cultures and community. We assimilate what they have to give us, not the reverse. Isn’t that amazing?” 

Glenn could only nod because she was too busy stuffing her face to talk on camera. Turning, she pointed her fork at the camera and gestured. 

“Glenn will be back after this commercial break,” Steve helpfully said. She nudged him with her elbow and grinned at him.

* * *

Steve’s Perogies Recipe

Ingredients:  
2 cups all-purpose flour  
1 teaspoon salt  
1 egg, beaten  
2/3 cup cold water

1 pound bacon  
5 pounds baking potatoes

1 cup shredded Cheddar cheese  
salt and pepper to taste  
1tsp Paprika   
1/4 pound bacon  
1 lb saurkraut  
2 tsp caraway seed  
3 tablespoons sour cream  
salt and pepper to taste

Directions:  
To Make Dough: In a medium bowl combine the flour, salt, egg and water. Mix all together to form dough; cover bowl and set aside.

To Make Potato Filling: Place potatoes in a large pot. Add water to cover, bring to a boil, and boil for 25 to 35 minutes or until tender. Remove potatoes from water and mash. Place bacon in a large, deep skillet. Cook over medium high heat until evenly brown. Drain, crumble and stir into mashed potatoes. Stir in cheese and season with salt and pepper.

To Make Sauerkraut Filling: Place bacon in a large, deep skillet. Cook over medium high heat until evenly brown. Drain, crumble and place in a medium bowl. Stir in sauerkraut, then sour cream. Mix well.

Roll reserved dough out on a floured surface. Cut circles out of dough, using a small round container. Place a spoonful of potato or sauerkraut filling in the center of each circle and fold over, pinching edges together to seal. Bring a large pot of lightly salted water to a boil; drop perogies in boiling water and cook for 4 to 5 minutes, or until they float.


End file.
